Taken From Home
by WK Forever
Summary: A life in the forest is all it counts until Chris gets shot and taken away from home. He wakes in the city, facing pain everyday. He meets Aviva, the same girl from two years ago, whom he fell in love with. He has to go back to the forest after healing from a car accident, and received burns for his true love.
1. Prologue

Chris was a young sixteen year old child, developing into a man. Linda, his mother, was so happy for her son's handsomeness. Now if only if he would trust humans enough to marry a beautiful girl for his own.

Chris didn't care for human girls as much as he liked animal girls. The thing is, animal girls are not that beautiful to catch his eye. He said once, "No girl will never catch my eyes."

One day, Chris noticed a group setting up camp across the wide river. He told young Fury, his wolf puppy pal, never to go anywhere near them.

"But aren't you going?" Asked Fury.

"Yes, to spy on them. If they got those explosive sticks, you are to stay home until they're gone. If not, they will have other weapons."

Fury wasn't listening, "Ohh! Look! That human looks pretty."

Chris rolled his eyes as he looked. It was a girl, his age, with the prettiest pig tails on earth. "Okay. I got to go. Go to the den and stay there."

Fury smiled, "You're going to meet the pretty human!?"

"Uh, no! Of course not. Looks can be deceiving, says my old father."

"But-"

"No buts, go to the den. It is my duty to guard this place."

"Okay." Fury walked away upset.

Chris posed himself, aiming his land. When he was finished, he got into a running start and leaped from off the ledge, over the cliff, over the ThinFat River, and landed gracefully on the other side. He made sure Fury wasn't following and took off down hill to the camp t odo two things:

1\. Spy on the people of this camp to see if they are at peace

2\. To meet this pretty human girl


	2. Fight for Love

Chris smiled at he raced to the camp site. Of course he wanted to see pretty girl. But he had to keep his secret or else Fury or even his parents will know. Why else? If he was in love, he had to make up what he said to Fury!

He neared the camp. There was laughter to begin with. He snorted as he dug his body into a nearby bush. He looked out through a cubby hole and saw the camp, the whole camp before him.

He was completely ashamed. He didn't get a good look at pretty girl. So what can he do?

Finally, a guy with blonde hair walked over to a tan tent. Chris whispered to himself, "Martin?"

The guy got up and dusted his shorts. While he dusted a girl with beautiful blondish-red hair came up to him, "What's ya doing, Martin?"

"Just finishing up, Laura."

Chris backed away an inch, Martin was here?

"Hey, guys! Look, I found a shell!"

Martin looked over, "Aviva!"

Chris' jaw dropped. It was pretty girl, the long pigtails caught his memory. She was beautiful. He stood still hoping not to disturb the friendship.

Aviva showed her shells, "I never thought that these can be made in rivers."

"Hmmm... the river is fresh water. I don't know."

"Martin," Eyed Laura. Chris hid into the bushes. "How did you know it was fresh? You didn't go to it at all yet."

"Er, uh, Yes. I did!"

"When?"

"Years ago."

Aviva was curious, "Really?"

"Aviva, sis, chill." Scolded Laura.

Martin said, "I did. I was here with my family."

Laura snorted, "A wild place like this. Let me guess, in a tent?"

"In a two-story house."

Laura's jaw dropped, "There's a house standing in this forest?"

Martin nodded.

Chris backed off. Martin told the secret. He came out of the bushes and turned his head and bumped into an object... he looked up to get a nasty frown from a man a couple years older than he.

"Hey, you! Watch where you're going! Wait, are you wild?"

Chris noticed his long wild hair had fallen from a tight barrette on his head. He tried not to show fear. The man reached behind his back and exposed a gun.

Chris feared and jumped, "Ya!" He ran so fast into the bushes.

BANG! BANG!

Chris ran into the camp. Everyone, especially girls, were screaming.

BANG! BANG!

Chris got hit. He yelped and fell to the ground.

"JEFF ORALSON!"

Chris looked up and saw a more older man. He cried in pain, the bullet had hit his back, his vertebrate. The man stodd over Chris, "What on earth were you doing?"

"He was - plotting to hurt one for our beautiful ladies, sir."

Chris winced in pain, and fell on the ground, crying.

"What a ridiculous idea! He's a young man as all of these. He might be thinking about meeting one, but not kill one!"

Martin came running over, "What happened?"

Michael Sr., the man who stood over Chris, said, "Jeff shot a innocent guy, whom he thought was plotting death -"

"Chris!"

Chris opened his eyes and turned his head towards Martin. "Martin..."

Martin knelt by his brother and saw the blood stained shirt. "What? You shot my brother?!"

Everyone gasped. Martin was up and breathing deeply, "Don't you realize that this kid is more than just a child?"

Chris got up painfully. Once he was on all fours, he got closer to Martin, seeking relief.

Aviva came running from the river. Sadly, she was in a bathing suit. She said, "What happened?"

Martin said, "Jeff shot my brother!"

Aviva looked and saw Chris huddled up to Martin. She smiled, "Aren't you so cute?"

Chris winced as she neared. Jeff was right behind her. Martin felt his brother's fear by his instinct of hair sticking on ends of his head. "Jeff, stop!"

"I am just protecting my girlfriend!"

Chris stared at Aviva... she was already interested with someone else. He cried so loudly and got a boost and ran away from the camp as fast as possible.

"Jeff, you scared him! And oh, I am not your girlfriend for the hundredth time!" She turned towards Martin, "Is he alright?"

"Jeff got him in the back. I'm worried about him. Go tell your father I am going after him,"

"I want to come too."

"No, he's a wild man."

"Oh, really?"

Martin gasped. He had forgotten that Jeff was still there. Jeff had a smirk, "Don't worry, Baby. I'll get him tonight."

"Jeff, no!" Aviva cried. As she ran to grab his gun, Jeff dropped it to grab her.

"Martin, help!"

Chris heard the girl's cries. He had to go back. He went backwards and back on track, but a different route. There was a cliff right above the camp. Chris got to the edge and saw the man grabbing pretty girl. He got angry, this was war. He raised his voice in a mountain lion-like roar:

"ROAR!"

Jeff halted. Aviva was kicking so bad that the roar scared her even worst. Michael Sr., Aviva's dad, and Martin were trying to get Aviva off Jeff. Martin looked upwards and saw a figure standing in broad sunlight. The wind in his face, blowing his hair in a flag-like motion.

"Roar!"

Chris leaped from the cliff into the camp. Everyone screamed and ran away. Chris panted his anger. He was not to be messed with.

Aviva realized he was rescuing her. If only she could kick the gun farther away to the moon. If she got free, Jeff could just pick it up and shoot without aiming.

Chris growled as he neared. The call for help is his main thing to get active. Jeff smirked to himself and said, "Go ahead. He won!"

Aviva backed off, Chris roared and growled still. Jeff WAS reaching for the gun. Chris leaped and met Jeff face to face and fought with him. Jeff realized Chris was much stronger than he. Chris had more muscles built into himself. To Chris, this was a fight of survival, not a fight of mating, He was protecting the one who screamed.

Jeff finally remembered another weapon. His hunter's knife. He was on the ground with Chris on top and he reached for the knife. Chris saw the glistering.

"CHRIS!" Cried Martin, calling for his brother's life.

Chris knew this was his time. He bit in Jeff's neck and held on.

"STOP IT! STOP!"

Chris held on like a dog holding on to a bone. He crunched hard. Blood fell out of his blood along with drool. He won the battle. He leaped off Jeff, blood still pouring from his mouth.

Jeff got up gripping his neck, "That animal! If he has rabies, I'm suing!" Then, he ran away.

Aviva said, "Wow... he's tough."

"Who," Asked Martin, "Chris or Jeff?"

"Chris, silly, He's a brave one. I like him actually."

Blood still poured from Chris' mouth. He started to realize his own neck was warm. He sat on his legs and rubbed against his neck. "OUCH!" He pulled his hand away and saw blood pouring from his hand.

"Martin! I'm bleeding."

Martin gasped, "He did get you!"

Aviva cued, "It's okay. Just relax, Chris. I can help you. Martin, get a pail of water." She ripped out her towel used it as an aid and pressed against the wound.

Chris winced and tried not to bite. The blood came more from the mouth, than the wound. Aviva tried to be gentle, and Chris knew that. Martin came with the bucket, "I don't know where Jeff is, but he's off somewhere."

"Martin. Keep this pressed, I need to get Chris to drink this medicine. He'll pass him out, but we need to stitch it."

Chris knew this pretty girl was helping him. He relaxed, took the medicine, and fell asleep, close to his brother's heart.


	3. Wanted!

Chris woke up a day after his minor surgery. He saw his father sitting next to him, reading the morning newspaper. He moaned in pain to catch his father's attention.

"Hey, son. How are you doing?"

Chris realized his nurse wasn't there. All he could think of was 'Pretty Girl'.

"Pretty Girl?"

William smiled, "Sorry, son. Pretty Girl's gone home."

Chris' eyes burned, "Pretty girl!"

Linda came by and nursed a baby bottle in Chris' mouth. He was very weak from the loss of blood. He refused the bottle and called for Pretty Girl. Linda thought that Aviva's sudden departure caused a large scare on Chris.

week later, the neck brace came off Chris' neck. All was well except a purple scar. But Chris prized it as a thought of Pretty Girl. One afternoon, he admired the scar, his father came into the room.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hi, Dad. You're home early!"

"I want to see if my son was doing okay."

"Just - a little lonely."

"It's Pretty girl, right?"

"Yeah..."

William sat on Chris' bed. He rubbed out the green comforter. He smiled, "Listen, son. Your mother and I were separated for months. But I have a feeling you and Pretty Girl will get back together."

"Really, Dad? But, what if I never see her again?"

"Oh, you'll see her, all right."

"Martin?"

"Of course."

"If I write a letter to Martin telling him about my feelings, maybe he'll get her back! But... what about Jeff Oralson?"

"Oh, him?"

"Yeah," Eyed Chris.

William stood up and pulled out a newspaper from his back pocket. "Sit down."

Chris sat on the dresser as William read the paper, "Wanted, a wild human of the Kansas forest, just north of the Deadly Waterfall. Very strong and has one weakness: Weapons. If anyone finds him, in the forest or beyond, bring him dead or alive to the Hunters' Center at 675 Johin Rd, Maineland, Maine. And the reward for this prized wild man is three thousand dollars!"

Chris gasped, "I'm wanted!"

William stood up and put his hand on Chris' right shoulder, next to his purple scar, "Beware, son... I am worried about you."

"I'll be okay, I promise."


	4. Home Alone

Chris sat on his bed, wondering on how to trick these hunters. It been a year and a half, and he felt like a prisoner, being left in the house. He missed all his friends outside, but Fury took them that he still cared for them. One thing Fury told them that Chris told her, was that no one would come by to see him or else it would spark a hunter's mind to follow.

Linda felt the same way of imprisonening her son. But how can she endanger her son's life?

Chris' scar from Jeff's knife was almost white instead of purple. Soon his memory of Pretty Girl vanished. All he wanted was freedom, and it took his head instead of Pretty Girl.

William was out on the road once again, working his trucking skills, for deliveries. He thought about his son before he slept, hoping the boy was alright.

Even Martin, in Maine, lived in constant fear of Chris. He didn't dare tell Laura or Aviva... especially Aviva. Ever since she met Chris, she was so fluttered.

So the family lived in constant fear... until one dreadful midnight.

One morning, Linda smiled at her bedridden son. "Chris, dear, wake up."

"Mom?"

Chris' eyes were caked with sand. He got out of bed and smiled, "I never woke this late before."

Linda sat next to her son, "I know. It's strange of you." She winked.

Chris looked at his calender, "Today's your anniversary, Mom!"

"i know, sweetie, but your father-"

"Mom, come on! You haven't had a moment of time with Dad in seventeen years!"

Linda smiled. Her dear Chris was seventeen years old. Next month, he would be eighteen, the year of finding a life for himself, and possibly a family.

Chris smiled, "Mom. I promise that I will stay in the house. If anything happens, I know your number and the police. Also, I know where the closest notepad is."

Linda chuckled, "Oh, Christopher!"

"I'm serious, Mom," he smiled bigger. He had nothing planned, but for his parents to be alone.

"What about the chores?"

"I know them all! Cooking, washing, sweeping, cleaning, all that stuff that poor women like you deal with every day."

Linda smiled at her humble son, "A woman would surely love your spirit, son."

"Woman. Me? Nah!"

"What about Pretty Girl?"

"Who?"

Linda lost her smile. Her son had forgotten Pretty Girl... He only saw her in his face once... and that was it. "Oh, honey..."

"Mom, you and dad need me."

"You need a family yourself. A woman to love you and you love her. Children of your own."

"Mom, I don't have what it takes to be a husband or father like Dad."

"You don't have to be like your father, just be you."

Chris snapped, "A wild man?"

Linda sighed, her son didn't understand. His spirit is strong and loving, but the outward of him looked frightening.

William was home that day. Chris kept pushing his parents to be alone for the night. William finally gave in, "Okay, son. You are right, your mother and I hadn't been alone for a while."

"Go! Enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine."

So the parents left, leaving Chris sitting in a turmoil mess.

He frowned, "I can't believe this. All my life I fought wild cats, snakes, and even men, I can't fight this one."

Fury came in the house, "What's going on?"

"Mom and Dad's anniversary is today. They're spending the night alone."

"You're home alone?"

"I'm fine, Fury!"

"But... but there are hunters in the area!"

Chris gasped, "WHAT?!"

Chris quickly turned the lights off. He quietly went upstairs, with Fury behind him. "Quiet, Fury. I am so nervous right now."

Inside Chris' room, there was board next to his only window that faced the sunrise. He took the board and quickly covered the whole window. Once no light from the moon outside shone through, he was safe enough to turn on his light.

Fury sat quiet as Chris got his bed clothes. He said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Is it safe?"

"Should be."

BANG!

Chris gasped... Fury got up, "Did you lock the back door?"

Chris gulped, "No... Fury. When you're ready, get out of here and get help! Get the animals. If I am not here but my parents try to help me, okay?"

"Okay."

Creak. Creak.

Chris sighed and turned out the light. He and Fury got in the closet. There was a secret door that Ailliam inserted in case something like this happened. So Chris and Fury went inside and Chris shut the door. It was only opened by a hard, hard push if nothing was inside. So he should be safe.

Creckkkkk, the door opened. Chris panted hard, but quiet. He felt scared.

"Son?"

Chris lifted his head, "Dad?"

He stepped out of the secret chamber out of the closet. He looked in his lighted room, "Dad?"

BANG!


	5. Betrayed and Loved

Chris woke up with a bad headache. He felt so unsure... it was so dark. Where was he?

"Chris?"

"Fury?"

"Chris?"

Chris opened his eyes and saw a dark figure before him, "Fury?"

"Chris?"

He got up and growled... but choked. Something was in his throat. He said, "Fury, I'm right here."

"Chris is that you?"

"Yes."

Fury's vision cleared and her friend was sitting with a blood stained face. Chris then realized his voice couldn't be heard. He said, "Fury, I'm here."

"Chris, I can't understand you. You are muttering something."

Chris gasped, "What?" His gasp caused a nasty cough in his throat. He choked and coughed blood. He fell to the floor feeling faint washing over his body.

Finally, light flooded the now-known crate. Chris saw his white wolf with red fur. He grew furious and leaped out of the crate and roared a cough and choked blood again. His face was covered in blood. Everyone around him laughed at his foolish remark. His vision tried to clear up, but he started blurred. He tried to take a step but stumbled weakly.

"Here's your check for three thousand dollars, Jeff. We believe we have an idea for this here creature."

Chris heard the name Jeff. He remembered two years ago he fought him for saving... Pretty Girl! Chris gasped in blood and choked again, but kept coughing until he turned white.

He was put in another crate and ignored. He tried to wonder why they didn't heed his roar. When a lady came by, he said, "Where am I?"

"SHUT UP! You talkless creature! You are a human born to wolves!"

Chris then realized that he lost his voice. He made enough noise like a little mutter. He sat up and sighed inwardly.

_"I have to find a way_

_TO make this all okay_

_I can't believe this small mistake_

_Could have cause so big heart ache_

_"O why, O why did I?_

_O why - O why did I?_

_"Something is wrong_

_it's plain to see_

_This wasn't how it's meant to be_

_And you see it like I do_

_This isn't the life_

_Meant for you._

_"O why, O wh ydid I_

_"Say promise_

_I don't know what to do_

_Seeking answers_

_I fear I won't get through_

_to You..._

_"Oh why, did I_

_I'll try, and I'll try_

_To save you."_

The critters around Chris heard his mutter tone. No one heard his song. He felt pain filling in his heart. He feared that his mother would come home to fill her son gone... forever.

Chris saw a man come in. He opened Chris' crate. Chris knew he can't fight so he followed the man. Then, he was shut in a room with a bed. Chris got up to it wondering what was happening. He looked over to a woman adjusting a collar attachment to a pole. Chris saw his fate as a man filled a needle with a 'put down' drug. He feared and jumped up and ran to the door.

The woman took the kid by his shirt and attached the collar. Chris bit the woman's hand and she screamed. The human jumped out of the room into a long hallway. Behind the man and the woman chased him. Chris came across another group of men running towards him. He made a complete right into another hallway and it led to freedom. But the woman that laughed at him when she handed a check to Jeff, blocked his way. But he ran faster.

The woman had a gun in her hand. Chris waited for his moment...

BANG!

Chris slid under the charging bullet and skid past the woman and out the doors of bondage. It was too late to catch him. He ran forever until he stopped... this was a bustling forest!

He looked around and saw many humans like him walking around. Many stared at him. Chris felt afraid and wondered what happened to Fury. He feared for his wolf friend.

"Chris!"

He turned and low and behold, there she was, Fury. He nestled up to the blood-stained cub and purred slightly.

"Dad! Look!"

Chris growled, but choked blood. A man and a woman ran up to him. Blood fitted his mouth and he shallowed it. When it hit his stomach, he felt sick. He growled again, and choked.

"Daddy... he's hurt!"

The man knelt down next to him and put out his hand. Chris was ready to strike, but the girl said, "Daddy, can I help?"

"Just be careful, sweetie. He's protective. He's got a cub with him."

It wasn't the cub, he feared about. It was his own life. He growled and choked again. The man watched in shame as the defenseless creature try to protect the cub.

But a smell caught the creature's attention. Fury's nose went nuts. "Mmmm, smells like - GASP! It's fish!"

Chris' mouth watered. He kept Fury under him. They hadn't eaten for days... who knows when?

The girl smiled, "Come on, it's okay."

She lay the fish on the ground between she and her father, and Chris and Fury. Fury went up to it and started eating. Chris felt sick again. He lay down and ignored the offer.

Fury turned and looked at Chris, "Are you okay?"

Chris looked at his pal and started to feel tears. He was sick and he knew it.

The girl quietly got up and walked around the fish and the cub to when Chris was. She knelt on her knees at his face. Her father was ready to protect her. But Chris had no strength to protect himself.

The girl took out a slice of bread. Chris smelt the rye and felt nausea. He turned away and choked. He couldn't contain this much fluid.

The father then knew, "Aviva-"

Chris lifted his head. He turned towards the girl and stared at her. Fury herself stared. The girl said, "Do we know each other? If we do, I don't remember."

Chris wished highly he could speak. But he muttered, and choked on top of that.

The father said, "I can't recognize him either. He needs help. He's got two holes almost parallel n his neck on both sides. Looks like he got shot."

The girl said, "It's okay. We're taking you to the hospital so they can help you.

Chris followed with Fury beside him. Chris knew this girl, and she was the only human outside his family he trusted. If only she knew it was him.


	6. A Doctor's Visit

Chris sat on a bed, falling half asleep. Aviva was sitting next to him, lending a shoulder so he doesn't fall to the other side. Michael sat unharmed, hoping the boy was okay.

Dr. Backson came in the room. When he saw Chris, he smiled, "Well, my boy. I hadn't seen you since you were three years old... what happened?"

Michael explained to the doctor that his daughter and he had found him in the streets, injured. The doctor examined Chris with his devices. He was passed out in Aviva's breasts, after such a long day of running.

"Well, it looks as if this injury is more. There are actually TWO bullets in his neck. One that fractured his voice box, and the other which went through his breathing pipe and is half stuck in the esophagus."

Aviva gasped.

The doctor frowned, "Where did you get this boy?"

"From the streets," Answered Michael.

"Where's his parents?"

"I don't even know who this boy is, doctor!"

"This boy's name is Chris."

Aviva's eyes brightened, "CK!?"

Chris woke up by her exclaim. He groaned and snuggled closer. Aviva petted the boy's long hair. "I can't believe it was you the whole time! Daddy! His parents must be scared to death!"

Chris jerked up. He looked around and saw a calendar. He pointed to the calendar and whined a bit. The doctor took the calendar down and gave it to Chris. The boy lay his finger on last month's date.

Dr. Backson turned to Fury's bark. She had performed a show by standing up, pretended something hitting her neck and fell flat on the ground. He turned up to Michael and said, "Michael, this boy, according to the calendar, and this wolf's display, it looks as if Chris was hurt by a bullet in the back of the neck first and then the front. Not only that, come to think of it. The Hunters Society Blog just put up saying that the wild man of the Kansas forest was captured but escaped in one of Maine's cities."

Chris howled and choked.

"Here, give Chris this medicine every eight hours. I might have to request a minor surgery to remove those bullets. I'll call you when I'm ready to schedule him on."

Aviva said, "Daddy, look. Chris pointed to June 21st... today is August 15th!"

Michael's jaw dropped, "A whole month and almost two!"

Chris sighed.

Aviva frowned, "If this is Jeff Oralson's doing-"

Chris jerked his head towards Aviva and nodded. Even Fury nodded her little head.

"This boy," Said Dr. Backson, "and his wolf, knows exactly what's going on. Don't be surprised, but you might be expecting a visit from him soon... especially if someone tells him that Chris is with you."


	7. Betta Lotte

That night, Chris sat on a furnished guest bed in Pretty Girl's home. Aviva was happy to have her friend stay a little longer until after the surgery was completed.

Chris looked up to the stars and felt happy. This was his chance to expose his love for Pretty Girl. When Michael Sr. came into his room, he turned and smiled at him.

"Say, Chris, I will contact your parents as soon as possible, alright? After the surgery. I know your mother is probably htting herslef around because of your departure, but it wasn't your fault. Oh, Aviva's going outside to Louise's Pizza Palace, wanna go?"

Chris beamed. This WAS his chance. He went downstairs to see Aviva, but stopped short, She was dressed in a light purplish pinkish dress. The skirt was down below the knees. The blouse part was pretty. The short sleeves had a puff in them. Her darkest brown hair was braided loosely. Her complexion caused Chris to lose his mind over her.

"CK?"

Chris shook his head. A little pain hit his neck, but he ignored it. He pointed to her dress and whined.

"It's okay, CK. I'm going to Louise's Pizza Palace. Tonight's a special night. I ask Daddy if you could come along."

A girl asking a quiet guy out? You don't see that everyday!

Chris smiled. Fury stood under his shadow, knowing that Chris liked Pretty Girl and that he wanted to tell her for sure.

Michael smiled as he came downstairs, "You two behave yourselves."

Then Chris realized, this was his first date.

After a good dinner, Chris and Aviva went to Central Park. It was a quiet night, a beautiful night. Chris realized then that August 15th was actually his birthday! He took Aviva's hands and pulled her to the bridge above the river.

Aviva smiled, "What?"

Chris fingered on the bridge's railing about his birthday.

"You forgot this now? I can't believe it's been two years since I seen you." She smiled and wanted to press closer to him.

Chris wanted the same thing. He wanted to be happy. Then, his mother's last advice struck his head, "One of these days, my boy will run home saying he's going to get married." He also remembered, "A girl to love you and you to love her." He remembered his snap, "A wild man as I?!"

Chris realized that Aviva loved him for who is he, not for what he is. He smiled so brightly. The full moon above them reflected down in the river, causing their own reflection in plain view.

Chris inched closer to Aviva... wanting to express his love. Aviva knew what his main focus: he wanted a kiss.

As they inched closer. A light beamed in their faces... a bright one. Chris backed off and covered his eyes.

"CHRIS!"

Chris looked up and saw someone he missed in years!


	8. Reunion

Chris' eyes adjusted to the bright light. He saw the holder of what is now a flashlight. Aviva was still by his side, holding his sweaty hand. She too, was blinded by the light.

"Chris!"

Chris looked beyond the light and saw a familiar person. He blinked to see if it was true.

Aviva saw the person also. She gripped Chris' hand and assured him, "It's Martin, CK."

Martin turned the light off and ran onto the bridge. He took his brother into his arms and assured him that he will be okay. "Mom is so worry-sick about you! After finding your room vacant and blood, she fell down the stairs in tears. She developed a major illness, causing her to be admitted in the hospital... Oh bro!"

Both brothers crashed on the ground, hugging and crying. Martin hid his face in Chris' green shirt, hiding the tears. Chris tightened his grip around Martin and shed tears more than Martin.

Laura, Martin's girlfriend., went up to her sister, "Aviva, what's with the dress?"

"Chris and I were having an evening together. We were not expecting this. Although Chris needed some love, because of surgery soon."

Martin looked up. Chris held on and cried more. Fury was at Chris' side. Martin asked, "Surgery?"

"Yes... Jeff hurt Chris again. This time Dad was mad. He has Chris on a safe warrenty. Jeff cannot touch as long he is present with people."

Martin hugged Chris again, "Only around people? He hates humans!"

Aviva smiled and knelt behind Martin, "Not anymore."

Chris opened his eyes and looked at Aviva. She took a loose band from his hair and fixed it, "It's okay, CK. You will see your mother soon."

Chris shut his eyes and loosened his grip. The brothers ended their sorrowful greeting and got up. Aviva comforted Chris more.

Martin said, "I just hope this surgery will be successful. The last one, the doctors stitch up a nasty scar from a hunter's knife in his chest and it caused a bad infection."

Aviva smiled as she lay Chris' hand on hers, "Dr. Backson is the best foctor there is. Besides, he knows Chris."

Laura said, "Hope we didn't interupt anything special."

Aviva blushed, "Oh, No. You didn't."

Chris then knew that Aviva was lying just to protect him. Then, he jerked his head, though in a brace, and growled.

"CK?"

Chris growled closer to the end of the bridge. He heard a car door sham and tires yelpping on the pavement. Martin said, "Jeff's Honda. He's up to no good."

Aviva stood next to Chris, who stood up. She said, "Martin, Jeff is never too good."

Chris whined.

Laura answered, "I just wonder when he's going to die. He's so rude."

The trio around her agreed.


	9. Disaster

The next morning, the brothers were together like flies in a soup. Aviva and Laura praised their togetherness. Chris was just so happy, although he can't speak words, but his whines tells his friends if he was happy, depressed, or scared. Wait, did I say friends? Chris has grown out of fear of ALL humans all because of one girl: Aviva Corvando.

It was August 20th, just three more weeks before school began. Martin made sure his time was not just for Laura, but threw some time for Chris.

On the way back to school, Martin stopped in front of the second to last cross way. Once, Chris and the girls caught up to him, he pressed the button. Fury stood next to Chris and felt so happy... was the ground shaking?

"Chris! The ground is growling."

Chris realized his wolf friend was right. They were just too far from faults that cause earthquakes. Or it's just the cars.

"Come on, Chris!"

Chris saw Martin, Aviva, and Laura walking across the street. As Chris took a step, Fury took hold of his boot and tried to pull him back. "I know it's dangerous."

"Come on, bro!"

"CK!"

Chris picked up Fury in his mouth and got her in the road. He followed after the trembling wolf. As they neared closer to the sidewalk, the ground was getting shakier and shakier.

Chris realized his danger that the wolf was right. Martin was eyeing the walk post, "Hurry, bro!"

Chris pushed Fury ahead of him. Then, as soon as the cub got on the pavement, with her tail tucked between her legs, Chris stood out. He quickly walked knowing his time to walk was almost done.

Aviva noticed a strange noise. The cars were waiting to go. But this car was noisier, the driver was more impatient. "Come on, CK!"

Chris finally got off the street and into the parking lanes. He was safe. He smiled at Fury, like there was no danger.

SCREECHHH!

Chris turned his head, a parked vehicle had turned to gear and was driving straight towards him.

Martin tried to save his brother, but it happened so fast!

"CK!" Screech Aviva

Laura shut her eyes in scare, knowing this was a disaster

BANG! WHAM! BANG! DONG! BANG!

Martin opened his eyes, hoping to have Chris. But he was in the middle of the road, cars were parked in the driving lanes, signaling other cars to move. Martin got up and saw blood, he saw a scratch mark on both his arms. But he didn't see Chris.

"Martin!"

Martin turned and saw the crash. It was the same Honda from last night. "CHRIS!"

Chris was turnovered, just feet from the crashed car. He was still as a undisturbed pond. Martin got up and ran to his brother, "Chris!"

No answer.

Aviva was crying now. She was already by Chris' side when she called for Martin. Laura was calling the emergency vehicles, she was also scared.

Martin rubbed a piece of Chris' hair away, "What am i going to say to Mom!?"

Aviva noticed then that Chris was a special child. "Martin?"

Martin looked up in dismay and fell back to sorrow. "This is my fault!"

Aviva tried to comfort Martin, but it didn't work.

Laura knelt by Chris and said, "They're coming. He's alright?"

Aviva took Chris' hand and said, "CK, we are here. It's me Aviva. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She shut her eyes and shed more tears. "CK?"

Her hand was being squeezed hard. "Chris, I'm here."

Chris opened his eyes. He couldn't move his head, because of pain. But he saw Martin, "Chris, bro. I'm here."

Chris took hold of Martin's hand.

Martin sighed, "Good. He's doing great!"

"No, he's not, Martin," Said Laura.

"I know, but just saying this wise. Of course he not feeling good, but if he's responding, I'm happy."

Laura tilted her head, "Here comes the police."

Martin tilted his head towards Aviva. She came over to where he was and took Chris' hand. "Chris, I'm here."

Chris squeezed her hand hard.

Martin took off to get to the police. Some were already directing traffic. A couple got ready for reports. Then, the firetruck stopped by and got their kit for safety. Martin saw them knelt by Chris' side and were talking to him. Chris seemed to respond by nothing except the squeeze of the hand.

"Sir?"

Martin turned to an officer.

"Are you his father?"

"No, I'm his brother."

"I need a report."

Martin could only tell what happened before the accident. He didn't see the crash because his eyes were closed.

Soon the ambulance came. Martin noticed his brother was badly hurt. Aviva tried to help him understand that he needed help.

As soon as Chris was in the ambulance, Aviva begged to go with him. The Ped heard her and allowed her. Martin followed in his car from college.

While driving, Martin dialed his father's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Martin. What's up?"

"Bad news."

"What happened, son?"

*Gulp* "Chris got ran over."

"What?!"

"Jeff's Honda ran over him, Dad! It was not Chris' fault... I tried to save him."

Laura said, "According the doctor on the ambulance, the car rammed into him chest first."

"Oh, no! I... Linda... it's about Chris... He's hurt bad... car accident."

Martin took a deep breath. He worried about his mother taking this injury. "Don't worry, Mom. I believe he'll be back home... soon." Then he whispered, "I hope."

Aviva was at the hospital, Chris was responding more. He was able to move his whole arm to feel her face. "CK, I'm here."

Chris yawned painfully. He knew something was different about Aviva. He rubbed her face down to her neck.

"I know you can't - CK!"

He felt her breasts. "How did you know?" She whispered. In her family stood a strange gene of girls producing breast milk earlier in life with or without children. All throughout her family, the milk was saved and donated. Now Chris knew her long held secret and he wanted it.

"What am I supposed to do?"


	10. Permission

Martin came in Chris' emergency hospital room. Aviva was over him, trying to cue him.

"Aviva?"

"Martin... I need your help."

Martin stood next to Aviva, "What?"

"Your brother... knows somehow my secret..."

"What secret?"

Laura gasped, "No... Not your milk."

Aviva nodded and pulled away. Chris was very annoyed about her leaving him. He tried to mutter a sound, but was too painfully to.

Martin handed Aviva his phone, "One thing I remember about Chris is that he was a sickly baby from the woab, supposedly sick. Doctors inserted this needle in Mom's woab and inserted in CHris' body so he doesn't pass it to his mother or his twin sister.

"When he was born, he was restricted from his mother's milk. Which led to a weak immunity. Aviva, he knows about breast milk... and many times Mom tried to feed him. This might be the only chance. He might die Aviva, if he doesn't get it."

Aviva gasped, "What's with the phone?"

"Call my mother. She'll give you advice. Then call your mother and tell her what happened. Chris needs YOUR milk. I understand now because Laura told me it's part of your family."

Aviva went outside and called Linda. Immediately the mother answered, "Martin?"

"No, it's Aviva, Mrs. Linda. One of Martin's friends. I have a question..."

"Speak on, dear."

"Martin told me about Chris' weak system... and Chris seems to know about my milk -"

"I remember you now. You're Mary's daughter right?"

"Yes."

"She told me about her genes. You girls developed it. yes, it's true about Chris' weak system... wait... how did he know about your milk?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Linda."

"Please, dear, call me 'Mom'. You are too sweet. You are respectful enough."

"i can't..."

"It's okay, honey."

"Okay, Mrs. I mean... Mom."

"Okay, here's the plan..."

After a brief plan, Aviva called her mother. Her mother agreed to Linda's plan and let her daughter nurse her friend, as long as the doctor permits it... which Aviva feared.

"Martin! I got the plan set! But I need doctor's permission."

"For what?"

The trio turned and saw Dr. Backson. Aviva cheered, "Oh, Doctor! You are the man I was hoping to expect!"

Dr. Backson smiled, "What's the permission, dear?"

Martin stepped up and explained to Dr. Backson about the main cause for his weak system. Aviva then told him that she got permission from her mother to nurse Chris, if needed.

Dr. Backson frowned, "Those doctors were trying to kill Chris! Sure you can... He needs it."

Aviva sighed, "But I'm scared."

Martin said, "About what?"

"I might hurt him... or he hurt me."

Dr. Backson smiled, "That boy is to gentle enough to hurt you. You are the fragile rose he longs to care for. He'll be fine."

Aviva longed for privacy. Martin hugged the girl and said, "I trust you highly, Aviva."

"Thanks."

Once everyone was out and Aviva was let alone. She approached Chris and said, "Okay, you are getting what you want... just - be nice."

Half asleep Chris didn't understand what she meant. It was too dark for him to see her. Soon, he felt her close by him. He fell asleep as warmth compressed him.


	11. First Words

Chris opened his eyes. He was in a brightened room, much different from the one he was in. He turned slightly his head around and checked out his new room. It had a long desk in front of him, a huge window on the right, a window looking to the hall on the left, and his dinner table. Not much in this room.

He groaned a bit as he tried to get comfortable, but felt a strange object next to him. He turned his head over and saw Aviva... shirt off and asleep. He didn't remember anything from last night... What happened?

As it came to be, Chris has fallen asleep after tasting something warm for a few minutes. It was just too dark to see what was going on, but he accepted it. His throat was parched dry. He had dreamed highly that night, and woke up that morning with a fresh start... only his body was sore.

A woman came in his room with a computer. He couldn't see as well. But he could tell she had a bad day. The nurse came over, scoff at Aviva's shirtless appearance and scanned the bracelet on Chris' arm. Chris noticed the badge and tried to move his arm over to look at it. His arm moved freely but froze halfway to his face. Then he gently lay his arm on Aviva, feeling her shoulder.

The nurse watched with queer eyes. She got so mad by Chris' hand moving over the girl's bare shoulders. he came over harshly, scaring Chris to wild state.

"Growllll" warned Chris.

The woman woke up Aviva and said, "Miss, you should not be in the patient's bed. You have no right to."

Aviva still in her dreams was shocked of such wake. She came to reality as the woman threw her shirt at her. "What?"

"I said you have no right to be in the patient's bed."

Chris whined.

Aviva realized what happened. "Wait a minute! I do have the right. Dr. Backson, Chris' physician, said that I can. He even had my parents sigh the papers! I am nursing Chris!"

"Ridiculous! You are not even pregnant!"

Aviva got so mad, "Well you shouldn't be in a bad attitude in this hospital! I do have the right!"

"Where's the papers?"

Aviva didn't know. But the woman had the manager kick Aviva out. She tried to get Chris to understand, but left crying.

"Aviva!"

Aviva had walked home, crying still. Michael Jr. took his sister in and cried, "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be nursing Chris?"

Aviva wept, "I - can't! The nurse - kicked me out!"

Michael Sr. heard his daughter's cries, "What nurse?"

"Chris' nurse!"

Michael Sr. grew mad. He said, "Honey, I'll get you back in there. How was Chris during this?"

"He was scared as if he was a rattler. He might bite without my protection!"

"Well, stop your crying and get in the car! Mike, tell Martin about this. I am going with your sister back to the hospital."

"Sis, go get more shirts and bras. I have a feeling it'll take a week for Chris to get better. It's okay."

Aviva nodded still crying and got more clothes. Her father went in his car with her and drove back to the hospital.

Inside the hospital, Aviva was noticed by that nurse. She hid by her father, who eyed the nurse. She was with another nurse who was taking her duty that day. But the new nurse was too busy writing to notice Aviva.

"Come, honey."

Michael opened the door that led to Chris' room. Aviva went in and found her friend, quiet and still. He was awake and looking out the window from his bed.

"CK"

Chris turned his head and saw a burr. He feared but felt Aviva's hand on his side, "It's me, Pretty Girl."

Chris chilled, "Pre-"

Aviva was wide-eyed. Michael Sr. stood by her and asked, "Did he just say something?"

"He tried to say 'pretty'."

Chris' eyes stared at Aviva, slowly it cleared. He smiled at her, "Pre-"

"Shhh..." Aviva sat by him and caressed his neck with her hand. Chris pushed against her hand wanting her to scratch, since he couldn't do it himself.

"Honey, I think he needs a scratch."

Aviva giggled a little and scratched his neck. Chris relaxed as she rubbed his soreness. "I'm here, CK."

Chris shut his eyes, knowing she was there. He was half asleep when he felt her lay by his side. Chris whined, "Pre- Mar-"

Aviva looked at her father, "Martin?"

"Hmmm... Chris, say Pretty Girl."

"Pre- Tea"

He looked at Aviva and smiled. He said, "Okay, say Martin."

"Mar- tin... Martin!"

Michael stared in Chris' eyes as he quietly was brought to drink some milk. Chris stopped for a minute and said, "Av-"

Michael looked at his daughter.

"Av - e- va"

Aviva smiled, "Aviva?"

Chris looked at her, "Aviva..." His eyes went from wide to half shut. He felt calm to be near Pretty GIrl, "Fu- ry"

"Fury..."

Micahel said, "She's fine, Chris. She's with us."

Chris relaxed and turned to nurse. He was happy to have ability to talk again.


	12. True Love's First Kiss

Dr. Backson came in Chris' room one morning. Chris was finally standing on his feet and eating normal meals, having been weaned off Aviva's milk. He was dressed in his old clothes, the ones that were involved in the crash a month and a half ago. Of course, it had blood stains but it was all he had since he ended up in Maine.

He was standing by the huge window, gazing at the beauty of the city. He saw the college from where he was. He thought highly of Aviva.

"Chris?"

He turned and saw the doctor, "Dr. Backson... I didn't hear you."

Dr. Backson smiled, "I know. What you thinking about?"

"Aviva."

"Ah! Pretty Girl."

Chris smiled, "She's like a... well, I don't know... a mother to me."

Dr. Backson grinned, "Yeah, I was happy to see you with her again."

"What?"

"You and Aviva were babies when I last saw you. You both in the same birth care room, cuing and humming to each other."

Chris blushed.

"Also, well you two were introduced, you completely gave up your time."

"How?"

"You did what no other baby has ever done."

"What?"

"In your fifth month, you hugged her."

Chris' eyes widened by the change. He has never thought of that. Has he literally fallen in love with Pretty Girl since he was so youth he doesn't even remember?

"I love her still. Not for milk - but her time for me. No girl would do that."

"You're right, Chris. No girl would."

"Son!"

Chris turned and saw his mother. "Mom."

Chris hugged his mother. Linda took hold of her boy and kissed him, "You are coming home today!"

"Home? Where?"

"Where? Oh, Chris. Your forest home."

Chris lost his smile, "My old home?"

"Yes. Remember?"

Chris stood from his mother and drape his arms, "The same place where your son was shot in the neck? Sigh* Mom this is a bad mistake. I can't go back!"

"Son."

"Mom."

William came in the room and smiled, "Hey sonny!"

"Dad. Please. In all this world, let me stay here - in the city, I mean."

"Why?"

"I can't go back. I was hurt. I - feel like I shouldn't be there."

William shrugged his shoulders, "Of Course. But the forest is dry, yes."

"Wait, it's October."

"Yeah, but it's still dry. Fires break out -"

"Whoa," Stopped Dr. Backson, "You are not going to let him stay."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous. The chemicals of the dry reflecting on the fire causes a virus. If Chris breathes it in despite this accident, he's going to be worst than ever!"

"Chris can dodge fire if he wants to," Calmed Linda.

Chris took off his shirt, "Not with this." He wore a heavy duty brace which should keep his back and chest straight so his ribs can heal. It was so tight he looked like he was standing tall.

Behind the group was a shrill whistle. Chris turned again and saw his girl. He smiled, "Aviva."

Aviva peered from behind the curtains, "What's my man up to? Showing off his chest scars to other customers."

Chris blushed, "How can I? I am wearing a suit of armour!

Aviva laughed, "My brave young man."

Chris licked his lips privately, hoping for a kiss. But his girl had other plans, "So what's up?"

"Going home... to the forest."

Aviva's eyes widened. She gasped, "What?"

"Parents' rule rules."

Aviva fell into her friend's arms, "CK? Will I ever see you again? How can I face Jeff?"

Chris frowned, "He will pay, Aviva. He will reap what he sowed."

Aviva sighed, "I guess this is good-bye..."

"Wait, no. I know..."

"Good-bye, CK... I mean, Chris." Aviva tearfully turned away. His parents or the doctor were not there to witness it. They left the two to talk while they went to sign papers.

"Aviva... This is all my heart."

Aviva looked at Chris, "What?"

"I love you."

Aviva smiled, "I love you too."

Chris walked to his friend, "Can we leave with a promise... kiss?"

Aviva dropped the curtain from her hand, "For what?"

"For when we meet again, we will date and get married and be happy together... forever."

Aviva locked her hands around his neck, before he finished his sentence. He shut his eyes and kissed the pink tender lips... rare as can be... He opened his eyes in shock, is this his first kiss?!

Aviva ended the kiss and said, "See you again - sweetheart."

Chris smiled, "Love you - Honey."

Aviva bid him a sorry goodbye wishing she could stay. Chris sat on the bed and cherished the moment. 'I love her... so much.' He thought.


	13. Thanksgiving present

Chris was sitting in his old home in his room. The bedroom was all cleaned up from the blood spill. Chris had taken down the huge board and looked out the window and saw the drying up forest.

"Surely, the first spell of rain should fall."

Chris turned to his father, "It's hunting season."

William faintly smiled, "Just stay around the house. I can't dare you lose you all over again."

"I will, Dad. Besides, will I be able to go to college?"

"Soon, by next fall. Your mother and I wanted you to get better before you get a girlfriend."

Chris frowned, "But I already have a girlfriend," He gasped, "That was a mouthful."

William laughed, "Who?"

"Aviva Corvando!"

William smiled, "How come?"

Chris blushed, "Uh, by a promise... kiss."

William lightened, "You kissed her?"

"What else? She nursed me back to health, shouldn't she get a present back? A present that lasts long enough."

"You are stealing my lines. I said that to your mother."

"Dad."

"Okay. Well, I'll be gone till next week. Behave yourself. Love you."

"Love you, Dad."

Two weeks later, Chris felt a earnest feeling. It was November and Thanksgiving was just two weeks away. His brother was coming to visit... with his girlfriend and Aviva. He smiled at the letter he got from Martin.

Still no rain fell. It was still dry, even in November. The river was drying up greatly. The well up the hill went down quicker than you can drink out of it. The animals suffered.

Moonbeam, Fury's mother, said, "There had never been a driest season in all our lives."

Chris was outside, enjoying the air. It was hot, but at least he was outside. Fury was now two years old and almost full grown. Fury came running up to the den and said, "Chris! Go back home!"

"Why?"

"Hunters! They found out your return!"

Chris got up painfully. The brace on his chest made it difficult to move around in. He walked as fast as he could to his home.

"Wait..." He turned and sniffed. "Smoke, I smell smoke."

Moonbeam got up, "Where? Where's it coming from?"

Fury turned, "There! There! Look!"

Chris through the almost dead forest and saw orange tongues sticking out at them. Smoke poured from the dead trees. Chris realized he had no time to spare.

"Mom!"

Meanwhile, a plane landed in Kansas just behind the same forest. It got connected to the building and all its travelers came out. Martin, Laura and Aviva came out also.

"We're here!" Sang Martin as he led the girls outside.

Laura closed her nose, "Phew! That smells like someone's house is on fire!"

Martin turned to their fellow students and saw them pointing and talking. Martin called, "Mike."

Michael Jr. came out of the crowd and asked, "What?"

"What's the commotion about?"

"There's a huge fire in that forest!"

Martin turned and saw the flames, "NO! Chris is in there!"


	14. House Fire

Chris tired to hurry with the packing. But every time he looked out the window, the flames were dancing their way to his home. Chris felt so weak. The brace on his chest, tore his strength away as he tried to finish his emergency suitcase. Time was running out.

"CHRIS!"

Chris heard his mother's call. He zipped the case up and painfully carried it to the stairs. As he began to go down, he halted and gasped! Fire was on the floor, burning up the carpet. Soon of it roared at Chris as it climbed the stairs.

"MOM!" Chris screamed.

William was a firefighter when Martin was a baby, but quit the job because of his injury that nearly killed his life. But he had to try to save his son's life. He opened his eyes and saw a strange flying mobile in the sky.

"Chris! Go to the attic to the roof door. Signal for help! Hurry!"

Chris left his parents' bedroom, for there he was after calling for Linda. He quickly walked along the creaking wood to the attic. Smoke sneak its way up to the second floor, causing Chris to gag. He reached the attic and climbed up to the third floor. He shut its door so no smoke could creak through. He searched for the roof door and opened it. At last, he was on the roof. He lmbed to its peak and called, "HELP!"

The pilot's attention was caught. He zoomed his mobile plane into view. "What's wrong?"

Chris frowned, "What do you think - JEFF!"

Jeff revealed his eyes, "At last you idiot!"

Chris was using his step. The house crumbled underneath him.

"CHRIS!"

Chris' last words: "HELP!"

Martin, on the other hand, heard Chris' voice echo across the burning forest. He and his friends backed from the running flames. Martin's sweat itched down his back.

He took Laura, "I am sorry to say this... but I have to go in that burning forest to save my bro! I heard his scream!"

Laura took Martin's arm, "NO! Stop!"

"Laura!"

The forest's flames threatened the small city to escape. Martin ran beyond the firefighters into the forest. The police tried to stop him, but he was already in the forest.

"Chris!"

Bark!

Martin looked and saw Fury. She was barking at the river. Martin called, "Fury!"

Fury turned and saw Martin. She whined and pawwed the water. She had to go in there.

"Stay, girl." Martin took a deep breath and leaped into the river. It was mighty low, and Martin suffered his foolishness.

Martin stood knee-deep in the river. He saw what Fury feared. There was a body in the middle of the river.

"Chris?"

Martin inched closer to the body and turned it... it was him...

"BRO!"

Martin whipped up Chris from the water and carried him out. After a minor CPR, Chris woke up choking on water and mud. "Chris, bro."

"Martin," His voice scratched.

Martin was relieved. But a nasty gash on Chris' right arm caught his attention. "What happened?"

"The house fell."

"Mom, Dad?"

"I think - they're - okay."

"Chris. Chill. I'm here."

Chris knew something was wrong. But he didn't dare tell Martin... it seemed like Fury knew.


	15. Chris' Last Breath

The fire lasted for two days. Once the last spark was done, the firefrighters rejoiced and were able to appear on camera, saying that the fire has been at last out.

The people in the small town cheered. Everyone on the global news surrounding the forests rejoiced...

All but five people and a group of animals.

One firefighter knew the family and quickly announced before they went off-air. "Let's come to think... the wild man of this forest was badly injuried... and may face death soon."

Yes, Chris was extremely weak.

Back to the brothers during the fire two days ago. After the CPR, Martin had to help his weak brother. He wrapped his brother's bleeding arm over his shoulder and walked him slowly out of the fire.

The fire around them roared and threathened the brothers to stop.

Chris was dragging himself across the ground. His body was so weak... he felt something inside that he was going to die.

He crashed to the ground, "I can't go on."

"Chris! Don't give up, we are almost in the city."

"Martin." Chris looked into his brother's eyes. Martin noticed fear in his brother's. His brown eyes were faded by all the pain.

"Bro?"

Chris hung his head.

"We are going to the city."

"Leave me here. Go!"

"I will not leave you!"

"But how? You have a girlfriend!"

"And you have one too!"

Chris fell to the ground. He felt his body burn up. The thought of Aviva made him weaker.

"Oh, Chris... don't die on us!"

After a brief struggle, Martin got Chris up and quickly got him walking to the end of the forest. Everyone in town were watering their houses and yards so the fire wouldn't spread.

Fiefighters saw Martin bringing a survivor out. "Louis," Called one, "Go help him!"

Louis ran up the hill up to Martin. He took Chris' other arm and wrapped it around him and walked down the hill.

In the eyes of the town, Chris was a medical mess. He had his old scars reflected by the new ones. He had blisters all over his legs. His right arm, gushing blood. His complexion was marred by man, but his spirit lives on.

Linda and William called for their sons. Martin said, "Aviva! Get a bed ready... I think CHris isn't going to make it!"

William picked up his son and lay his sore body up against his chest. Chris knew his father would be gentle.

Soon a bed was made. Chris was laid in it. Aviva got a bucket of water with ice cubes in it. She quickly dipped in a towel, wrung it out and lay it on Chris' blisters. She took the first aid kit, unwrap the bloodly cloth, from Martin's shirt, off Chris' arm, washed it, cleanse it with some solution, and bandaged it.

Chris was too weak to do anything besides just lie still. Aviva was trying to gentle enough. But her friend didn't seem to respond.

He turned towards her and held her hand, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I can't keep my promise... I am too sick."

"That is no excuse, CK. I love you still."

Chris said, "Call my family in... I am slipping away, Aviva."

Then, Aviva knew, Chris was dying... slowly.

Two days later after the news went out, in the college jet sat the Kratt family and the Corvando family. All togethe once again to witness a loved one's departure.

Chris' body had heated up since the fire nearly burnt him. But he knew he had to stay much longer. His family had tears in their eyes.

Chris looked at everyone in his family and friends. He knew he had to hold on.

"Mom."

"Honey?"

Chris stared at his mother and gripped her hand. William gripped his wife's and son's hand together, "Son, hold on."

Chris saw the tears streaming from their eyes. He turned to Aviva and took her hand, "I know it's early -"

"Chris."

He turned to Martin, "What?"

"Mother has been through many health issues and she's alive! You been through a lot and now... you're dying!"

Everyone's tears made Chris cry. He looked at Aviva, who was just wiping away some. He felt his body leaing.

"Martin, stay. Everyone please go."

Linda took Aviva and went out with the others. Martin stayed by Chris' side. "Bro, you can't leave. You have a promise to keep and a dream to fulfill!"

"What dream?" His voice was drifting away.

Martin spoke quickly, "You know, the one about you and I, the same dream, of becoming creature rescuers! We'll explore the world. Aviva's pregramming a flying mobie so we can travel from place to place. Remember that when we thought about our transportation? And we can be rescuers, seeing all the creatures, learning about them, and even saving the endangered, and maybe bring back the extinct!"

Chris smiled faintly. "I re-mem- *Sigh."

"Chris?"

No answer.

"Bro?"

Chris lay white as snow, his hand holding Martin's lost its tight grip. Martin's eyes filled with even more tears, "Bro."

He lay the white hand down and got up. He turned back to the body and wept.

He stepped out of the jet, eyes red from crying. His family and friends were seated on the grass, looking at the forest, the burnt up forest.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

The faces were turned. Each of them fresh with tears.

"Chris had died."

Aviva took it hard. She faced away and cried. Her best friend, destroyed by Jeff. How could hse ever be happy? Laura sat next to Aviva and hugged her sister. Everyone raised their voices of sorrow as the sunset over the burnt hill, where Chris once stood, the Prince of all Animals.


	16. Song chapter

This is a chapter of a sorrow's song. You can just read it or think of the most saddest tune and read it or hum it to the tune.

Chris as a spirit stood

alone on the hill

He looked down upon the city

where he felt his breath go.

Silently he sighed

Silently he wept

He watched his family

Say good-bye.

He watched them leave alone

no happiness besides

He watched his only love

Hide away her eyes

He shut his eyes in anger

He let his tears flow

All he could see

Was a miserable life.

He sat on the hill

through day and night

He felt the cold come quickly

He watched the first snow

Chris heard this song from the birds' mournful song. He turned and walked from the sight of the jet before him. He looked at his body, glistering with the spirit's power. He felt a wave of anger of him who started the fire.

I belong in the forest!

I belong in the city!

I can't know why I am so different

I should stay where I please!

Chris, with his pal Fury, raced across his burnt up home and as a spirit went from place to place. He felt his heart sing,

[Chris]

We're far apart in every way

But you're the best part of my day

And sure as I breathe the air

I know we are the perfect pair

On a prickly path that goes on for miles

But it's worth it just to see you smile

And I cannot be pulled apart

From the hold you have on my heart

And even if the world tells us it's wrong

You're in my head like a catchy song

Fury: Wow. It's just... wow.

Chris: Do you like it? Be honest now. It's about Aviva.

Fury: It's the best gift you could give to her!

[Chris]

The seasons change and leaves may fall

But I'll be with you through them all

And rain or shine, you'll always be mine

On a prickly path that goes on for miles

You're the only one who makes it all worthwhile

And you should not blame me, too

If I can't help fallin' in love with you...

After singing this love song, Chris felt his body urging him to go home back to his girlfriend. His father was right the first time.

"Fury, we got a plane to catch!"

"How can we get on?"

"Love."

Fury then knew Chris was choosing the city and Aviva other than this old forest.

They arrived at the jet just starting jet. Chris had to go, but Fury said, "You should. I need to stay."

"Fury."

"GO!"

Chris felt a tight bond broken as he ran after the jet. As it lifted in the air, he jumped to hold on, but he landed on a cloud. He was surprised and decided to run on clouds to get home. He turned around and howled to his friend, Fury.

Tears flowed from Fury, "I will return!"


	17. Cheered up Town

After a break of freedom, Chris ran across the clouds to catch up to the jet. But after a break, he realized he was tired. He tried to figure out but... wait! Why was his chest jellied. He tried to fight it but couldn't

"CLEAR!"

Chris felt his body forced to react. He realized everything around him vanished. He fell in a black pit... falling and falling and falling.

"Clear!"

Forced once again, Chris screamed for help. He felt his body sucked in this black pit.

"Hold your pulse!"

Chris opened his eyes, hoping it was a dream. But he saw doctors and nurses all around him. He heard a beeping noise.

"Where am I?"

One doctor sighed greatly, "Son... you're in Maine, once again."

Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It was a dream... I ain't a spirit." He saw his legs in second decree burns. He smiled,

"If Martin didn't tell my dream.

I would have given up.

But in my life has many schemes

My overturn, but true cup

But My life didn't end there

I have a friendship to show

A family to be true

A son, a brother, a friend!

Chris took his first steps as a jolly kid as he was. Doctor Backson was overjoyed by his steps. He joined the boy's steps and took him under his wing.

Chris thought highly of his friend, Aviva. He saw her leave with tears unnumbered. He asked, "Aviva?"

"Chris?"

Doctor Backson looked and saw the girl. "Honey."

Aviva ran to Chris' arms, "You are not dead."

Chris realized his chance and pulled the girl to a dance. Though in a hospital gown, Chris didn't seen to mind, all he mind was Aviva.

"I can't believe this. I just came to ask Doctor Backson a favor, but how can I? You are alive. Wait how?"

Doctor Backson explained, "This boy had a spirit still. His heart was barely pumping, his breathing down, and his paleness scared me. So I called the pulse in and brought him back."

Chris smiled brightly, he raised his voice to another sound.

Aviva heard Chris song earlier,

"The towns people need you

They've been sad a while

They faced down facing frowns

Blaming them for your death

Come with me to save these."

Docotr Backson took the kid outside. Aviva took him to the town center.

"If you get up there

And show them you're alive

They be happy again!"

Chris ripped out his hospital gown revealing his nearly ripped, burnt old clothes, "Come on, everybody! I want to see you smile!"

Every one in the town turned and saw the familiar figure. People gather around and cheered, "CHRIS KRATT!"

Many people cheered his return. Chris was very embarrassed by their comments of his wardrobe. But he proudly showed it, "Well, it proves me."

"You are right about that," Said one.

"CHRIS?"

"Mom?"

Linda came through the crowd and saw her son standing tall. "Christopher!"

"Mom!"

William came after and fell in the hug. "Oh, Chris!"

The people took Chris and put him on their shoulders and carried him in the city. People cheered his return. Men who known to hurt him, ripped the papers about the wild man. Women waved their napkins at him, cheering him.

"Chris!"

"Fury!"

The white wolf barked and howled at her friend. "You are alive!"

Chris smiled with joy.

He realized his hair was still long. He got off the crowd and stood tall on the stature of a memorial horse. He stood on the edge and cried, "Smile, everybody!"

Everyone cheered.

Now where was Martin in all this?


	18. Brand New Pair of Friends

Chris knew his time has come. He felt in his happiness in his power showed. But what?

He looked for Martin and saw him in the garden. "Martin?"

Martin turned, "Bro?"

Chris stood tall and smiled.

"Chris!"

Both brothers joined a hug.

Find on youtube MLP Brand New Pair of Wings. Listen to this song but add this words instead

"I wonder if Martin was right?

I see my family standing tall.

I joined a life in the city

An old life I was.

"But I am just a human wild man!

With a brand new pair of friends

I don't what's inside

But I can see

My life!"

*Music

"I see my body glowing my color

What's the meaning of this?

I feel love around me growing

My friends love me, so do the city.

"I joined a life in the city

An old life I was.

"But I am just a human wild man!

With a brand new pair of friends."

*Music

"I don't what's inside

But I can see

My life!"

Chris felt his body lifted to the full moon. His favorite color green outlined his body. Right through the moon he felt a strange scene.

Martin stood watching... wondering what's happening.

Chris opened his eyes to a bright light reflecting on Martin. His body was changed differently. Flashes burned Chris' energy as the power lay him down.

He opened his eyes and saw Martin. Before him different characteristics popped in front of him, showing who he was. He stood tall, his body was different. His clothes that were shredded were brand new.

"It's all because of our dream, Martin."

The brothers joined in a hug.


	19. The End

The next morning flew in quicker than expected. Chris and Martin were asleep side by side right where Chris found his brother. The sun arose and shook its light on their lids. Chris woke up and yawned big.

After a quick morning move he stood up and breathed in the day. Martin woke up as soon as his brother got up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Bro?"

Chris smiled, "Hey Martin!"

Martin got up, "You changed! You don't have those scars anymore."

Chris looked at his arms and legs. He took off his shirt and Martin was shocked... not one scar from the past was on him. Not even the second degree burns. Chris gripped his shirt, "Well, there goes the bell. I can't possibly be me!"

A shrill whistle from behind them caught the brothers' attention. "DAD!"

William came up the hill, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Chris doesn't have the scars anymore. He has baby skin!"

"Stop it, Martin."

William noticed that change. "But there is one thing I noticed about you."

"What?"

"Your mother is worried about you. Your girlfriend is going to be upset. Martin's going to miss school."

The brothers looked at each other. Chris frowned, "Aviva is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, then, why the kiss?" Joked William.

"You got me."

"CK!"

"Uh, Oh."

Aviva came running up to the hill. She wrapped her arms around Chris and kissed him. William and Martin stood side by side, just watching them.

"Okay, you two win!"

Aviva noticed Chris' change, "CK? What happened to your scars?"

"I don't know. Disappeared, I guess."

Aviva smiled, "Oh, you bad boy!"

Chris cried, "What language!"

Aviva kissed him again, leaving Martin and William laughing.

Chris frowned, "You know, my father and brother are over there."

"I don't care. Besides, it you are getting married, get used it. Because family and friends are going to see you kiss the bride."

Chris gulped, "Okay, I see. But... what if this a dream?"

Aviva pinched Chris' arm.

"Yoww! You are strong!"

"Then, it's not a dream."

Chris forgot his father and brother were there and finally said, "Well, I have been foolish. I have a promise to keep." Aviva smiled at him with all her heart.

BANG!"

"Yah!"

Martin was laughing, "Got ya!"

Chris frowned, "Oh, he's going to get it."

Aviva turned Chris towards her and said, "You can deal with him later, but someone is waiting for the request of that promise."

Chris blushed as he... yes, he kissed her. After a short kiss, Chris turned and said, "I have chosen my place."

Aviva gasped, "Chris!"

William and Martin eyed Chris.

"I am willing to stay in the CITY!"

William sighed happily, "Oh, Christopher!"

Aviva hugged her friend. Martin joined in with William behind him. It was a beautiful Thanksgiving Eve.

The End


End file.
